S'mores
by dizzyturtle
Summary: Thalia, Luke and little Annabeth sit eating s'mores. When Annabeth falls asleep, Thalia decides to tell Luke just how she feels and she's in for a surprise. Some Thalia x Luke fluff by the campfire. T to be safe. Written for the Percy Jackson ship weeks.


**A/N: Hey guys this is my first story :) I figured i'd give the ship weeks a shot!**

Dislclaimer: I don't own PJO :( rick riordan does

"More, Thalia, more!" Little Annabeth exclaims, perched on her little log. Annabeth, Luke and I sat huddled around a small fire we'd managed to light up, eating s'mores. Luke had somehow managed to find marshmallows and cookies left on a table by a Girl Scout troop that had left the camp ground earlier. Don't ask me how he does it, we'd all be lost without him.

"I think it's time for bed Annie" and with that Luke lifts Annabeth up and sticks her in one of the two sleeping bags we've managed to conjure up along the way. She climbs in and looks to Luke to tuck her in. He zips the sleeping bag up and kisses her on the head with a "night Annie".

Being a demigod, we've been forced to grow up faster than most and it shows especially with Luke. He'd sacrifice himself for Annie and I without thinking and though I'd never admit it to him, I would too. In a heartbeat. And as much as I love him to death as a brother, but recently I've begun to think that my feelings for him are a little above that. He's got it all. Saved me more times than I can count, he's hilarious and I hate to admit it, but pretty damn attractive (I'm dead if he were to ever find out.) I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way though. Although I'm slightly upset by it, I love him too much to hold it against him. There, I said it, I love him.

I was too busy in thought to notice him creep up behind me and...

"HEY YOU KNOW I'M TICKLISH THERE" then I'm on the floor with Luke tickling me to death with his hand over my mouth trying to muffle my laughter.

"SHHH you're going to wake her up after I managed to put her to sleep" He finally lets me go and we both sit back down around our fire.

Even with the fire, my thin hoodie wasn't keeping me warm. This must of been obvious to Luke as he takes his own jacket off and shoves it onto me.

"No, it's not fair Luke, then you're gonna end up cold."

"Thals, you're shivering, you obviously need it more than I do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I ..."

I'm cut off with his lips crashing on to mine. At first I'm so shocked I forget to kiss him back. His arms move around me and I busy my hands with his hair. It's nothing like I imagine my first kiss to be. It's soft and sweet yet intense and passionate. I kiss him back harder and he pulls me closer and soon it's like we're one person, working together as one. Like monster fighting, we make a good team in kissing too. The whole thing is so perfect it's like I'm in a daze. We both eventually have to pull away as to a complete lack of breath.

"Wow"

I just hope that he doesn't notice how hard I'm blushing right now. He looks at me, with that typical Luke smile. I feel a smile creeping up on my face and we both break out into laughter at the same time.

"You're perfect you know that right"

I don't think anyone's ever said anything as sweet as that to me. I'm still giddy ( and I don't get giddy okay) after what just happened and I'm probably not thinking straight but I've got to tell him. He deserves to know.

"I think I'm in love with you"

It's a deadly silence as I await his response. What's only seconds feels like an hour. What am I worried about? He's the one that kissed me. But what if it was a mistake. What if he wasn't thinking, a spur of the moment decision that he now regrets. What if he doesn't feel the same way. I suppress my what if thoughts as he turns to face me. He slips his hands into mine.

"Well you're not the only one"

With that he gently brushes his lips on mine. It's short and sweet and utter perfection. We both separate and he looks happier than I've ever seen him.

"I think I'd like s'more"

I'm proud of my pathetic pun and we both crack up at how utterly ridiculous I am.

"Would you just?"

He says sarcastically and he leans over and pecks my lips and then my cheek and moves down my neck. I'm laughing because it's so ticklish and he keeps going because he likes to see me in fits of laughter like this.

"Stop... It...it's...late"

I struggle to say between giggles. He finally gives up and pulls back. He pulls me up and carries me like he carried Annabeth to her sleeping bag. He opens it up and sticks me into to it. I don't think I can handle the night without him though. I tap the spot beside me.

"Stay" He looks at me.

"Thals, it's my turn to keep watch and you know it." He wasn't going to budge but I had a compromise.

"Keep watch here with me then. We can do it together."

With that he crawls in next to me, zips the sleeping bag up and puts his arm around me.

"Thluke" I look at him confused.

"What?"

"Our new couple name, Thalia plus Luke, Thluke, see?"

"Oh, so we're a couple now?" Its my turn to mess with him as payback for the tickling torture he's done to me tonight. He looks genuinely nervous.

"Oh I just thought because..."

He starts muttering with embarrassment and now it's my turn to cut him off with my lips.

"You idiot, of course we're a couple"

A wave of relief washes over him and I giggle as I lean my head onto his shoulder. I feel at peace for once in my life. Everything seems night sky is beautiful, everything is quiet and I feel at home. Luke, Annie and me. The three of us, We've got our own little family. And with that thought, I fall asleep encased in Luke's gentle embrace.


End file.
